


Field Speedwell

by Wings1827



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: 【注】：超蝙本文情侣设定，OOC遍地跑，他们属于彼此，不合逻辑都是我的锅。





	Field Speedwell

今天与每天并无区别。

联盟日常的会议和值班，在镜头前扮演的花花公子，毫无疑义的董事会议和嘈杂的宴会，阿尔弗雷德永无休止的唠叨，被黑暗笼罩的哥谭，以及一如既往沉默的滴水兽。

今日与往日并无区别。

化身恐惧的蝙蝠侠蹲伏在城市的制高点，注视着这朵在夜幕下徐徐绽放的恶之花。他在阴影中安静地等待，等待夜风送来警报，或是穿破黑云的灯光。然后打斗、枪声、吼叫、呻吟混成一片，硝烟和鲜血的味道在空气中弥漫，闪烁的警灯总是会迟到，然后昏黄的光下显露出蝙蝠的标记。万分之一的幸运时，没有麻烦的疯子从阿卡姆逃走，蝙蝠便会早些回归自己的洞穴。

一如既往。

除了墓碑前两束纯白的玫瑰。

 

也许今天并不与每日相同。

布鲁斯在凌晨走出蝙蝠洞时，迎面就是克拉克在烛光后的微笑，并不大的蛋糕被精心的装饰过了，上面甚至插着一个用巧克力做的蝙蝠镖。昏黄的烛光在黑暗中有些晃眼，布鲁斯有些不舒服的转过头去。

“把这个粉色的东西拿开。”

“抱歉布鲁斯，巧克力粉用光了。”克拉克露齿一笑，“剩下的只够这个蝙蝠镖的模型，明年我会记得多储备一些。”

“蝙蝠侠没有生日。”布鲁斯扭着头说得斩钉截铁。

“但是布鲁斯·韦恩有。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩已经过完生日了，就在几个小时前，他醉醺醺的回到了家里。”

“那是属于镜头下的布鲁斯·韦恩，而不属于我的布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯不留痕迹的叹口气，终于回过头直视克拉克，虽然那些光晃得让他眼前有些模糊。

“听着，克拉克——”

“布鲁斯你不能否认它。”克拉克的声音温柔却坚定，“无论你还想说什么，但至少你要把礼物拆开。”

克拉克换成用一只手托着那个蛋糕，他靠过去轻轻抚上男人低垂的脸颊。

“我很高兴你来到了这个世界，我相信韦恩先生和夫人也会是同样的想法。”

这烛光太刺眼了。布鲁斯这样想着，亲吻了克拉克的掌心。

 

“我以为你会先选择打开那些礼物？”

“这种时候你想到的就只有这个吗？”

布鲁斯快速的扫了眼被堆在床头的，被包装的花里胡哨的礼物，然后在克拉克下唇上咬了一口。此时他们正衣冠不整的滚在床上，那个克拉克精心做出来的蛋糕，早就不知被放到哪里去了。

“当然不，我更喜欢考虑一会让你如何求饶。”克拉克翻身把男人压到下面，慢悠悠的磨蹭着两人的胯部。

“用一本正经的表情说下流的话，可真是犯规。”布鲁斯在他下巴上落下一个吻。

“我知道你最喜欢这个。”

克拉克没再给他反驳的机会，直接俘获那对薄唇。布鲁斯不甘示弱的缠上去，他们激烈的吸吮着彼此的舌头，双手也不停地扯开对放的衣物，然后将他们赤裸的肌肤紧紧贴到一起。克拉克终止了那个激烈的吻，转而细细亲吻布鲁斯的身体，他啃噬着那些柔韧又脆弱的皮肤，反复用嘴唇摩擦那些无法消除的伤痕，在锁骨上留下齿痕，在乳首上重重吸吮。

“克……克拉克，你快点……”

他们以往的欢爱总是异常的激烈，两人都仿佛要把对方吞下去一样，即使有温柔的爱抚，也很快的会被另一个人打断。布鲁斯推了推克拉克的头表示不满，示意他快一点进入主题。可这一次克拉克没有理会他的暗示，而是将布鲁斯牢牢地按回床上。

“今天不行，这次我说了算。”

“克拉克你这——”

布鲁斯气恼的声音被噎到了嗓子里，克拉克的手正在揉按着他的会阴，时不时把弄已经开始鼓胀的囊袋。而他的舌头，那条柔软的小东西仿佛爬满了布鲁斯的全身。从脖颈到锁骨，从胸肌到腰部，从大腿根到腿窝，甚至肚脐和脚趾都没有被放过。但是克拉克却偏偏不肯碰触布鲁斯最期待的那里，也完全无视对方的示意，他只是用手指猥亵的玩弄着后面。

“唔……克拉克，碰碰我……”

布鲁斯咬着下唇，他挣扎着要坐起来，但很快这些动作就被克拉克压制了下去，他好容易才从牙缝中挤出这么一句，失去控制的感觉让他开始不安。

“放松布鲁斯，放松。”克拉克亲吻着他的腿根，后穴不知何时被涂满了冰冷的润滑剂，“交给我就好，想要什么你只需要说出来。”

“克拉克！”

“你只需要说出来，很简单对不对？”

克拉克仔细涂过后穴的每一个褶皱，然后用同样满是液体的手指抠挖扩张，坏心眼的用手指上粗糙的皮肤磨蹭敏感的肠壁。布鲁斯的阴茎翘得更高了，但是就差那么一点，他无论如何都不能高潮。

“碰我……克拉克……”

“什么？布鲁斯你再大声点。”

“该死的！”布鲁斯自暴自弃的吼了出来，“碰我的阴茎克拉克！手指舌头什么都好——”

话音未落，布鲁斯猛地砸入床垫，他的身体颤抖而紧绷。他高潮了，就在克拉克的舌尖碰触到他的马眼那一刻。

等布鲁斯回过神来，眼前就是克拉克那张笑得有点傻的脸，由于他现在抬不起手，克拉克幸运的只是得到了一个白眼。

“生日快乐，布鲁斯。”

淡蓝色的花瓣从克拉克的指缝间落下，温柔地将布鲁斯包围环绕。他拿起一片举到眼前，是Field Speedwell的花瓣。

“你还真是富有浪漫细胞，亲爱的。”布鲁斯拿起一朵轻佻的吻了吻，接着放到了自己的右眼上。“不错的创意，小镇男孩。”

“那么我该要求奖励了。”克拉克分开布鲁斯的双腿，长驱直入。

“唔嗯……”刚刚高潮的敏感让布鲁斯压不住呻吟，他伸展颈项将身体完全的在克拉克眼前摊开，“能得到多少奖励，就要看你的能力了。”

他用四肢缠住克拉克的身体，用力的绞了绞后穴里的巨物，在克拉克难耐的低吟里，他猜想明天的布鲁西是要再次缺席董事会了。

 

布鲁斯终于睡去时，天边已经微微泛起了白色。克拉克把他搂在怀里，轻柔的拨弄那些被汗水浸湿的头发。也许明年他可以尝试着给布鲁斯举办个生日宴会，只有他们俩，阿尔弗雷德以及罗宾们的那种。他终是会让布鲁斯知道，自己的诞生是一件多么值得庆祝的事情，无论什么因素都无法改变这一事实。他永远都值得被爱，也永远都应获得属于自己的幸福。

克拉克微笑着亲吻他的发顶，他不着急也不必着急，因为他们有一生的时间可以将这一切慢慢诉说。

 

—FIN—  
【注】*Field Speedwell中文为“原野婆婆纳”，是二月十九日的生日花，据说在这一天出生的人，非常具有正义感，将努力追求正确的人生。


End file.
